iVideo
by SeddieDorkyDemon
Summary: Seddie videos from when they were younger  SEDDIE3
1. Sammy Benson

*Carly's Apt*

(Freddie enters and walks to Sam)

Freddie: Hey Happy 100th Day Kiss Day *chuckles*

Sam:*Laughs* Back at 'cha

(seddie kiss)

Carly:So what are you guys doin-

(Mrs Benson runs in)

Mrs Benson: LOOK WHAT I FOUND! *holds up an item*

Sam: A robot boyfriend?

Mrs Benson: No a DVD of when you and Freddie where little

Seddie:WHAT?

Mrs Benson:Want to watch it

Carly and Spencer :YES

Seddie:NO

Spencer:*looks at seddie* Why

Freddie: it will be embarrasing this is before you met us

Sam: we were so cute together

Carly:you still are

Seddie;okay

Carly: Yay!

(video)

_Sam's mom: Happy birthday Sammy! what age are you today?_

_Sam:6 *holds up 6 fingers*_

_Sam's mom; Well done Good Girl now go play with your friends_

_Sam: Okay!_

_*Freddie runs to Sam and hugs her*_

_Freddie:Happy Birthday Sammy_

_Sam:Thanks Freddie_

_Freddie:*kisses Sams Cheek* Heres your present_

_Sam:*opens present to show an locket* Wow thanks your the best _**(link in profile)**

_*seddie kiss*_

(video stops)

Spencer and Carly: AWW!

Sam:we know

Mrs Benson: Hey! its not finished yet

Seddie:here we go

onk to pj

(Video)

_Mrs Benson:Hey Freddie _

_Freddie: Hi Mommy_

_Mrs Benson: Who's Comming for a sleepover tonight _

_Freddie:SAMMY!_

_*knock at the door*_

_Freddie: She's here *opens door* hey Sammy_

_Sam: Hey , what we gonna do tonight?_

_Freddie : Watch DvDs,Eat snacks annd Play pranks_

_Sam:Yay! *laughs*_

_Freddie *laughs * but we have to put our PJs on first _

_Sam:Okay _

_* Seddie change in to pjs*_**(link to pjs on profile)**

_*2 hours later*_

_Mrs Benson: Kids Bedtime!_

_Freddie:Night Mom_

_Sam:Night Mrs B_

_Mrs Benson: Night Guys_

_*Lying in bed*_

_Freddie: Sammy are you asleep?_

_Sam: No why?_

_Freddie: i wanted to ask you a question_

_Sam:shoot_

_Freddie:w. we get older w..will you m..marry me?_

_Sam:*blushes* yes_

_Freddie:Really?*Grins*_

_Sam:Yep_

_Freddie:i Love You Sammy Benson_

_Sam: i Love You too Freddie Benson_

_*seddie kiss*_

_(end of video)_

Freddie: Oh My-

Sam:God

Carly:*sniffles*

Sam:Carly are you crying?

Carly:yes

Freddie: Why?

Carly:it was soo cute

Mrs Benson: you should of seen them the next day wait it's on video!

Sam: no more

(video)

_Sam's Mom: Sammy time to go_

_Sam: okay mommy *turns to freddie* See you at school_

_Sam's Mom: Samantha Puckett what do you say to Mrs Benson_

_Sam: Thank you Mrs B_

_Mrs Benson: it was no problem_

_Sam:*looks at her mom* and my name is Sammy Benson_

_Sam's mom: *chuckles* what?_

_Sam:i'm Freddie wife_

(video ends)

Spencer: you two get cuter and cuter

Freddie:Thanks *whispers to Sam* Thank god they don't have the fake wedding

Sam:*whispers* no my mom has that

(Sams Mom walks in)

Sam's mom: Hey Sam look at what i found *holds up DvD*

Seddie: Oh no


	2. Wedding

**Previously on Video:**

_Spencer: you two get cuter and cuter_

_Freddie:Thanks *whispers to Sam* Thank god they don't have the fake wedding_

_Sam:*whispers* no my mom has that_

_(Sams Mom walks in)_

_Sam's mom: Hey Sam look at what i found *holds up DvD*_

_Seddie: Oh no_

Carly:Whats that?*Points to DvD*

Sam's Mom: Mrs Benson Phoned and said we were having a DvD catch up so i brought...little Sammy and Freddies wedding video!

Spencer:*to seddie* you guys had a wedding

Freddie: we were 8

(Gibby enters)

Gibby:GIBBEHH!

Carly: you turned up just in time to watch Sam and Freddies wedding video when they where 8

Gibby:i was there .i was the minister

_*video*_

_Camera man:*to Seddie* Hey Guys!_

_Freddie:Hey Shawn ,what you doing?_

_Shawn:Oh! filming your wedding Wendy told me to ,for when you guys are older and show your kids._

_Sam: oh ok .What do You want us to do?_

_Wendy: well are putting on a pretty dress and Freddie is getting dressed up and we are going to the park_

_Sam: the Park?_

_Wendy: to get married silly*giggles*_

_*At Park*_

_Wendy:Okay Freddie stand next to Shane he's the best man_

_Freddie:ok cool_

_Wendy:Sam ,My brother Nathan is walking you down the isle_

_Sam: cool,thanks and Wendy?_

_Wendy:Yes_

_Sam:Thanks for Planning this and being a bridemaid_

_Wendy:Aww Sammy*hugs Sam*_

_GIBBY PLAY THE MUSIC!_

_(Song:You and Me Lighthouse)_

_Gibby:We are gathered her to day to watch Sammy and Freddie get MARRIED! WOO-HOO!_

_Do You Love Each other?_

_Seddie:iDo_

_Gibby: now i happily pronounce you husband and wife *excited, looks at Freddie*Dude kiss her_

_*seddie kiss*_

_Crowd:*Cheer*_

_Gibby:Wait,WAIT!_

_Freddie:What?_

_Gibby: i forgot the rings_

_Sam: oh Gibby_

_*seddie exchange rings*_

_Gibby:*looks at Wendy* did i forget anything else?_

_Wendy:no Gibby your good_

_Gibby:Gibbeh! *takes off shirt*_

_*video ends*_

Carly:Aww that was soo CUTE and Sam you were beautiful

Sam:*Blushes* thanks

Freddie:Okay NO MORE VIDEOS!

Sam: YEAH i agree NO MORE!

Sam's mom: but what about your first day of school together

Mrs B:or you dance Classes

Sam's Mom:or when you had a Sams baby doll and pretended it was your child

Mrs B;OR-

Seddie:NO!


End file.
